


New York Runaways

by soulsleepfood



Category: Gay - Fandom, Original Work, Stonewall - Fandom
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsleepfood/pseuds/soulsleepfood
Summary: A short story about you, Sebastian, and your partner, Leo, as you both navigate the dangerous days of the late 1960s. You two are both victims of a police raid at a local gay bar in the village of Heming. You escape before things get out of hand and you quickly run away, to a place far more accepting than the small town of Hemling.**WORK IN PROGRESS**





	New York Runaways

**Note: this is set in the late 1960s** 

You stumble and fall throughout the dark wooded forest. The moon shines faintly above the canopy above you. She shines very little light on the forest floor where you run. You come across a forked path and have an internal dispute, ultimately choosing the left path. 

"Hurry…" You call behind to your partner. Both of you weave throughout the bushes and finally come out from the wood. There is a road in front of you, with dozens of police cars. Their sirens, although silent, are flashing red and blue. The colors stain the forestry around you and your comerade. You quickly go along the outskirts of the wood, crouching down and escaping the main road. You stand up and let go of the breath that you were holding. 

"A-are we safe now?" asks your friend. 

"Yes, hopefully we are." You reply. "We must keep moving if we don't want the fuzz to catch us…" You get on Leo's eye level; him being younger than you, he's much shorter than you. 

"Leo… we're run-aways now… due to the circumstances of the situation that we're in, its bet if we don't go back to our families…. We might put them in danger and they could even die if we go back." Leo starts to tear up, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

"Leo, we'll be fine." You say, trying to console him. You manage to calm him down after a while. 

"We need to start moving. The police will be here really soon." You tell him as you start to pick up your things from the ground. You start to move, Leo following close behind you. 

"Where are we going?" He asks, both fearfully and curiously. 

"We're going to New York."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I finally posted something!  
> I wrote this for an english project and I decided to continue it. I'll try to update both here and on my Wattpad (explosiveplanet)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
